Giving Up the Ghost
by AthiyahTA
Summary: Post animated video. Lewis' mansion disappears. Arthur and Vivi fully remember the events at the night at the mansion. Mystery the Dog, responsible for initially making Arthur and Vivi forget, faces the consequences. Meanwhile, the disappearance of the mansion leads to the escape of dark forces. One of then includes the reason why this all happened. Green is not a creative colour.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello dear readers. This fan-fiction is based off the animated video of the song Ghosts by Mystery Skulls.

WARNING: In comparison to the animation's light tone and cute characters, this fan-fiction takes a rather dark twist to it, and thus, will not quite feel like neon colours and fun mysteries. Rather, it feels like a horror episode from Supernatural.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this fan-fiction do not belong to me. They are the work of MysteryBen27. The song used in the video belongs to Mystery Skulls. GO BUY THEIR MUSIC!

* * *

><p>Giving Up The Ghost<p>

Prologue: _It's Me_

The purple ghost of vengeance stared right into his murderer's eyes.

Arthur was staring right back at him, eyes dilating.

"That's right," Lewis thought. "Be afraid. I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."

With all his vengeance-scented power, he charged forward. With immortality and flame by his side, he was ready to kill his best friend.

Or he would have if Vivi had not suddenly jumped out of nowhere, protecting his enemy.

He skidded to a stop, his anger and joy suddenly eradicated, only to be replaced with sorrow and good memories.

Those beautiful blue orbs stared right at his soul, confused and lost. Moreover, she did not seem to recognise him. Lewis felt his insides turn, as if he had any.

"Vivi?" He wanted to call out, but he had no lower jaw to speak. He could only bob his head to the playing rhythm, his eyes visibly shaped in sorrow.

"It's me," His internal voice pleaded, begging for some sign of recognition. "_It's me."_

Vivi stared at the empty eye sockets. The image of her of her reflection in the mirror as she fell came to mind. She looked at the purple hair, now dimmed with no traces of the flame.

"The burning of potassium salts produces purple flame." Vivi's thoughts automatically profiled through her scientific fact stores, an instinct that had saved her gang many times before.

"My gang," Vivi thought, as she wondered why the ghost seemed to look so sad. She walked towards him, the beating heart moving towards her. She stared right at the purple ghost, feeling a little too familiar with 70s haircut. Confused by her feelings, she walked further, as she felt a long lost feeling evoke within her.

Trust.

Vivi took note of the floating orange heart, stretching out her hands to meet it. She felt her heart beat with the orange heart, feeling warmth and love and so much sorrow with the little glass heart.

She looked at Arthur and Ben on the reflection of the glass heart.

"That's my gang…right?" she found herself considering. She pictured the mystery van in her head. Yes, Arthur, Ben and her, driving about, solving mysteries and saving the day.

But as she pictured the van, a yellow seat came to mind. A cold, yellow, dusty seat. It was the back seat, a seat they didn't quite need. It was just the three of them, wasn't it? There was no need for someone to lounge at the back seat. The seat never touched.

But yet had an impression.

"Arthur can't drive." The fact struck her like lightning. The heart hovered between her hands, beating faster than ever.

And then she remembered.

Mystery the Dog looked at Vivi, her eye dilating as she stared as the ghost avatar of Lewis.

If there was one thing Mystery would say about humans, it would be that they were incredibly slow at catching on.

"I'm so tired," Mystery thought, as Vivi regained her memories. Having made Vivi and Arthur forget about the bara, it was exhausting to try and keep pretence that Lewis never existed. Now that they both remembered again, he wondered if he should give up, if he should let the proper consequences take place.

But then the haunting consequences that gave reason to his treason emerged and enraptured his thoughts with guilt and fear.

Mystery nudged Arthur to grab Vivi and get the hell out of there.

Arthur grabbed Vivi just as the purple flame ghost exploded.

"AGGGHHHHHHH!" He cried in anguish, as he felt the flame lick at his ankles. He ran for his bloody life, absolutely scared and shocked and loosing his mind. He shivered as the chilly night's air whipped his sweaty face with the reality of freedom.

I should be smiling, he thought as he started up the engine. I'm not dead.

But his knees weakened as he felt the memories rush back into him.

"Oh fuck, I killed my best friend." Was his last thought, as he drove away, hands shaking as he drove the vehicle far far away from the vanishing mansion.

Lewis watched out of the window, looking at his broken blue heart as sadness surged through him.

"I should be angry," He thought, as he opened the locket heart. "I should be hunting after the son of a bitch."

It was true, he had no confines within the castle. He could leave the castle with no worry, and could race after the van with no worries either.

But as he looked at sweet, cute Vivi cuddling up against him in the last photo they ever took, he knew it was time to let go.

The heart crashed onto the floor, shattering like glass.

"Time for giving up the ghost." His last words echoed through the empty mansion as it dematerialised. His ghostly purple form diffused into the dust and smoke as bones dropping to the floor, to be later rotted into food for invertebrates.

None was left of vengeful Lewis and his lonely mansion.

Or so you may have thought.

You see, the very prompt of Lewis' fall came from the push of a Green Arthur. An Arthur over taken with so much envy that he turned Green and killed his best friend.

Green, the colour of both calm nature and the psychopathic brother of jealousy. Now, the mansion may not have been a prison for ghost Lewis, but it was for Green. Once stuck in a cave, and then dead-rotting-wood-house, it wished to return to beautiful nature, in which, coincidently, humans containing its primary food source, emotions, laid in.

Well, it can't help but take a bite, can't it?

Alongside with Green, the other colours, Red, White, Orange, Gold and Blue went rampant too, the taste of freedom a little bland without the perfect seasoning of causing trouble.

The colour Black stayed behind, however, searching for the broken heart. It encircled the broken glass, and in two seconds flat, the heart turned to whole.

The colour Black filled the glass heart, bobbing as the bones once again came to life, forming a Black and Purple Lewis. Black and purple flames swirled as it formed his 70's hairstyle.

The bobbing head of Lewis was painted black, and Wrath ready to take his main victim.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whoa, emo goth Lewis resurrects! No worries, he's not purple-black all he time. Rather, he's going to be a little more interesting in terms of appearance.<p>

I hope y'all have enjoyed the fic so far. Will be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello dear readers. This fan-fiction is based off the animated video of the song Ghosts by Mystery Skulls.

WARNING: In comparison to the animation's light tone and cute characters, this fan-fiction takes a rather dark twist to it, and thus, will not quite feel like neon colours and fun mysteries. Rather, it feels like a horror episode from Supernatural.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this fan-fiction do not belong to me. They are the work of MysteryBen27. The song used in the video belongs to Mystery Skulls. GO BUY THEIR MUSIC!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Purple is the New Black, Black is the Wrath, Wrath is the new Purple, Blah Blah Blah Lewis is now a Sexy Soul cum Murderer<p>

Arthur was numb.

Yes, he'd just remembered that he'd pushed his best friend down a chasm, and yes, it was completely fine to be numb. But no, Arthur did not want to feel complete numbness, and no, he did not want to keep driving in the stale atmosphere.

Mystery had sealed his mouth shut, letting Vivi cuddle him as she slept. She'd collapsed immediately after the castle disappeared, and slept for almost half a day.

Mystery, however, could not sleep at all. He kept contemplating his decision before, and kept thinking of what to do. But all he could do was draw blanks for any future plan, and felt crashing guilt overtake his every emotion at what he had done.

Now that the afternoon sun had shone its rays right through the windshield and into Arthur's eyes, he stopped driving in the middle of an empty road.

"Mystery," Arthur asked, as he laid back on the seat. "Tell me why I can drive."

Mystery remained silent.

"Mystery," Arthur began again. "Tell my why I've forgotten."

Mystery kept his snout snapped shut.

"Mystery," Arthur's voice was a whole lot more pleading now. "Tell me why you have nine tails."

"Woof." Mystery spoke. Yes, he spoke. Not barked. Like a bored human, he motioned his vocals to monotone-ly say the word 'woof'.

Arthur's eyes, having seemed completely lost in the fray, further looked at a long distance, finally feeling a feeling. But not one he really needed.

He felt sorrow.

_Red encircled the beautiful flowers, home grown on the fields of Tacoma. Grass flowers, mainly, but a few forget-me-nots popped up here and there._

_A girl of probably eight ran in this particular field on the particular sunny day, picking grass flowers by the thousands. Round blue eyes searched through the uncut grass, wringing out the tall flower from it's roots._

_"Mum is going to like this," She thought, as she ripped out another grass flower. "And then, she'll like it so much, she'll let me buy my Applejack doll.". Little did the girl know that grass flowers cannot be appreciated by the simple mind of an adult, and she'll ask her to throw it out before racing down to the drug store to get another pack of cigs and Jack Daniels before it closes._

_The girl came across a forget-me-not (That was strangely not in a cluster), and picked it up. Her eyes dilated as she inspected the flower's "Pretty-ness", as she'd exclaimed._

_She took a big whiff, smiled, put it in her school bag, and skipped home._

_Round blue eyes turned menacing Red, as she made lilting skips across the grass plain._

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Her mother screamed, before lapsing into a coughing fit. Thick smoke filled the air, and Red took a big whiff, missing the life-killing scent._

_"Secret," Red spoke with innocence speckled in her voice. She'd read the girl's mind front and back in the hitched car home._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECRET? YOU-" The mother's words were cut short as Red jammed her hand right into the mother's abdomen. The mother gasped loudly as shock took control. She stared right into Red's blue, blue eyes, watching them paint red, watching the whites turn black._

_The mother gasped as the ringing in her ear finally ceased, and as the pain took control. She screamed and screamed and screamed, as she felt her insides convulse. Vomit rose up her throat, it's bitterness awful on her tongue, the acidity damaging to her throat._

_Red finally pulled her hand out, letting the mother fall to the floor. The mother's body convulsed as the screams increased it's volume, the pain and confusion and shock clearly ringing through those hoarse screams._

_Red clambered over the mother, her body lain right on the mother's own. Red took a deep, deep breath, and kissed the mother._

_The mother's screams were muffled all right, and her hands slapped on the floorboards in both pain and protest._

_But the hand-slapping soon ceased, as the mother's eyes turned red too._

_Red pulled back, and hugged the mother. The mother caressed Red's hair in return, running her fingers through the light brown hair. The mother seemed like she was in a trance, staring at the ceiling with her moth slightly ajar. Saliva trailed off to the side of her mouth that stank of tobacco._

_"Ready?" Red asked the mother, and she propped herself up her elbow. She hovered over the mother's face, licking her lips._

_The mother simply nodded her head, as Red began to slowly peel the tank top off the scrawny mother._

_Outside an apartment building, the car in which Red hitched a ride in laid broken and busted, having crashed right on a mighty oak tree._

_The driver, a 54-year-old bear of a man lay naked in the driver's seat, it's beer belly sporting a giant open wound with intestines spilling out._

_Sure, nakedness was part of the late bear's plan, but he hadn't planned it in the car. Rather, he'd wanted to carry the girl right into his apartment, and do the deed he had not done for thirty or so years._

_But it hadn't gone the way as he'd expected, just like how life worked. And now he lay with his head lolling to a side, eyes redder than his blood._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yep, I know, the italics text is creepy as hell. So here's my theory to explain why there's such disturbing stuff here:<p>

The Mystery Skulls Gang investigates occult occurrences like what you just read in italics. Usually the occult occurrences are fluke, like in Scooby Doo. However, this time, real evil forces been unleashed, just as the Mystery Skulls Gang regains its memories.

Tune in to see what happens next.


End file.
